Sarka Medea Blodeuwedd/Games Information
'Reapings' Calmness runs through Sarka's mentality. In her perspective, being reaped is an opportunity for indulgence. Should the Hunger Games advance to her affinity, Sarka will settle the remainder of her life in wealth which has persisted to be one of Sarka's beloved fantasies. Upon being elected, Sarka will gracefully waltz onto the platform, radiating tranquility and serenity with each step. The audience will be welcomed with a formal curtsey from Sarka and she will reassure her partner and district with inspirative speculation. She will be known for her polite tone and captivating personality. 'Group Training' Sarka will attempt to develop personal bonds with other loyal, otherwise foolish and ignorant tributes. She doesn't intend on building devotion and understanding towards others, rather generate an altered reality of her true personality to flourish the sentiment of faith and confidence within her alliance before unavoidably backstabbing her 'friends' in order to further broaden Sarka's chances of survival. She will attempt to enhance her survival skills in the wilderness by learning tactics that will aid her in the arena, for example plant identification, fire-starting, first aid, and navigation. Sarka already has a knowledgeable understanding of endurance in the wilderness, but refreshing and improving upon her proficiency until mastery will give Sarka a sensible edge during the games. 'Individual Training' Sarka will introduce a mysterious vibe not previously displayed before. Her heels will tap against the alabaster floor. Sarka's bangs will drape across her eyes, shielding her temperament from the gamemaker's judgement. Sarka will abruptly progress into speech. She will respectfully, thoroughly explain that her resolves will not allow her to affirm into Capitol rule. Sarka will politely, sympathetically reject playing by the Capitol's order and compassionately communicate in a cultured, polished manner to 'fuck off'. Thereupon, Sarka will dismiss herself without the gamemaker's consent from the gymnasium without performing her abilities. She is negligent of the final verdict of the gamemaker's coupled with the concluding individual training scoring. 'Interview Angle' Her presence will apprehend the gazes of the Capitol citizens spectating with her glamorous attire. Sarka will tailor each response to win over the adoration of sponsors; even if her answers retaliate with personal opinions. Her interview will greatly contradict with her individual training session. Any piece of evidence that suggests Sarka is concealing information or misleading the audience that is brought up during the press conference will simply either be redirected or given a reasonable (but possibly faulty) explanation. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Sarka will scrutinize the exterior ridges of the Cornucopia bloodbath for favourable survival equipment. If Sarka can predict tributes lurking for her blood, she will urgently flee from the carnage materializing at the Cornucopia onslaught. If opposition pursue a chase after Sarka, she will swiftly exterminate her enemies. Sarka's procedure is to lure her rivals into a race and distort her true location before ambushing and swiping at vital organs with a blunt weapon before her predators can counter attack. If possible, she will call on the request of acquaintances or effortlessly obliging nearby tributes to aid her in which will lead to the obliteration of anyone present at the stage, while Sarka flees away mischievously. 'Games Strategy' This phase of the games will unravel Sarka's genuine nature and motives. As the games progress to later stages, Sarka will betray her associates despite any circumstances. Nothing will hinder Sarka's aim of reaching success; including the relationships she's formed throughout the process of conquest. She will trick her opposition by tempting tributes into her domain and swiftly punishing those that are naive to her strategies. By referencing common knowledge from District Eleven and new-found information during training, Sarka will thrive on terms of living conditions. Sarka will persist as an unlikely winner perceived by the public's impression until overwhelming the arena with her potential and fortitude. Through perseverance, Sarka's ambition will guide a path to the very end; whether it be a bright future or grim eradication. Word Count: 655 'The Ninth Hunger Games: The Demolition Games' '- TBA' TBA out of 34 'The Hunger Games: Turbo Dismount - TBA' TBA out of 24 'The 275th Hunger Games: Mafia - TBA' TBA out of 60 The First Big Brother Games - TBA Inactive 'The 73rd Annual Hunger Games - TBA' Inactive